Don't fear the reaper
by Fridacoustic
Summary: Jin está viviendo en casa de los Amagi, aunque la idea no le  entusiasme. Koga le trata como un dios, Konoha sigue secretamente enamorada de  él, Tanaka le pide que vuelva a casa... Mi primer fanfic de Zetman,  ¡opiniones más que bienvenidas!
1. Despertar

Jin estaba despierto en la cama, no había podido dormir muy bien. La respiración de Koga en la cama de arriba era tranquila y acompasada, como una tenue nana infantil, pero él no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Debían de ser las 5 de la mañana según sus cálculos. No quedaba mucho para que se pusieran manos a la obra, así que no le importaba esperar un rato más.

Era su cuarto día en casa de los Amagi, y aún no entendía muy bien qué diablos estaba haciendo allí. Su novia, Tanaka, le llamaba varias veces al día preguntándole cuándo volvería, pero él nunca le respondía, siempre se salía por la tangente. La razón era simple: no lo sabía, por eso prefería no darle falsas esperanzas ni alimentarla de mentiras.

Su conciencia como Zet era inestable. Era todo un misterio cuándo y cómo lograría entrar en fase de nuevo. Posiblemente en cuanto apareciera un nuevo jugador sediento de sangre. Sería en ese momento cuando Zet haría acto de presencia, pero eso implicaba un alto riesgo. Jin no paraba de darle vueltas a todos sus problemas, preguntándose cuándo todo esto acabaría y podría vivir como una persona normal.

-¿Estás despierto?

La cabeza de Koga apareció por el filo de la cama. Le miraba con curiosidad y admiración. Le resultaba raro que un chico de su edad le tratara con tanto respeto, aunque ya conocía las razones.

-Sí –respondió Jin secamente. No podía esconder el malhumor que le producía el no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar?

-¿Qué hora es? -¿acaso en casa de los Amagi desayunaban al amanecer?

-Son… las cinco y media pasadas.

Pues eso parecía.

-¿Desayunas tan pronto siempre? –preguntó Jin con un deje irónico.

-No, pero es que creo que ya no me volveré a dormir.

Razón de peso.

-Bueno, vamos.

Jin se irguió al momento, se quitó el pijama (una camiseta y bóxers viejos) y se fue al lavabo a pegarse una ducha para despejarse del todo.

Koga no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo desnudo al caminar. Tenía unos músculos enormes y bien marcados, una espalda robusta y unas piernas fuertes y rápidas. Él se había entrenado muy duro para estar a su altura, pero Alfasz era tan sólo la sombra de Zet. Sin embargo, no le importaba sentirse en segundo lugar, pues admiraba a Zet por encima de todo, quería llegar a ser como él, por mucho esfuerzo que le costara.

El pequeño de los Amagi aún estaba fantaseando cuando Jin salió de la ducha con una toalla enrollada.

-Eh, espabila.

Koga se sonrojó, y bajó de la litera.

-Ss-sí, no tardo –y salió pitando hacia el cuarto de baño.

Jin se frotó el pelo con la toalla y se puso su camiseta y tejanos habituales. No sabía qué tendrían que hacer hoy así que mejor ir cómodo, a su estilo. Esperó apoyado en la escalera de las camas a que el rubio saliera de su lavado matinal.

* * *

-Aunque no lo parezca, sé cocinar.

El plato de tortitas que acababa de poner Koga en la mesa mostraba la clara evidencia de que no.

-No me pienso comer eso, tío.

-Va, sólo se han… chamuscado un poco.

-Quita, déjame a mí –Jin se levantó de la mesa y cogió la sartén.

-No no, eres un invitado, no puedo hacerte cocinar…

-Llevo cocinando desde los 8 años, sé bastante más que tú. Estoy acostumbrado. Vivo sólo, ¿recuerdas?

En cinco minutos había llenado dos platos de tortitas deliciosas. Koga colocó jarras de zumo y boles de arroz.

-Bueno, ahora mucho mejor, ¿no te parece?

Koga echó un vistazo a la comida y tuvo que reprimirse. No había color. Se sentaron finalmente y empezaron a probar bocado.

-Están… buenísimas.

-Cocinar es una de mis virtudes –respondió Jin bebiendo un gran trago de zumo de naranja-. ¿Los demás cuándo van a venir?

-No creo que tarden.

Tan pronto Koga dijo eso, su hermana Konoha apareció por la puerta, en bata y camisón, frotándose los ojos, signo de que se acababa de levantar.

-Hermanito, qué haces ya desp…

Konoha se percató de la presencia de Jin y se puso roja como un tomate.

-A-a-a-ahh… Jin… es-estás aquí…

-Nos hemos despertado pronto y hemos bajado a desayunar. ¿Quieres? –ofreció su hermano.

Konoha no podía ocultar su vergüenza y no se acercó más.

-Buenos días, Konoha –saludó Jin, con media tortita en la boca.

-A-ahora vuelvo.

Konoha salió disparada hacia su habitación. Le era difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que Jin vivía ahora bajo el mismo techo que ella. Él y su hermano habían entablado una cierta amistad, pero ella aún se comportaba tímidamente con su amigo de la infancia. No podía ocultar sus sentimientos cada vez que lo veía, aun sabiendo que él ya tenía novia e incluso vivían juntos…

La chica se quitó el camisón y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso un vestido azul oscuro con un bonito acabado en puntilla. Se peinó, se aseó y bajó de nuevo a la cocina.

Los chicos estaban quitando sus platos de la mesa, pero le habían preparado a ella su desayuno.

-Konoha, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya –dijo su hermano-. Volveremos dentro de unas horas. Si preguntan por nosotros, diles que nos hemos tomado el día libre.

Konoha se quedó perpleja ante la noticia, y vio cómo los dos abandonaban la cocina y se iban.

* * *

-¿Por qué de pronto tenemos el día libre? -preguntó Jin, ya en la calle.

-Creo que nos lo merecemos. Tú más que nadie. Sé que te sientes encerrado aquí dentro, supongo que querrás ser libre durante un rato.

Era cierto. No le iba a venir nada mal poder ir a su aire. Pensó en Tanaka, en ir a verla. Seguramente estaría encantada de verlo de improvisto, tras tantos días sin verse.

-Me gustaría ir a ver a Hanako.

-Hanako es tu… ¿novia?

-Sí. Y en el futuro, la madre de mis hijos.

Koga tragó saliva.

-¿Ya estás pensando en eso?

-Quiero vivir mi vida como una persona normal. Tener una familia de una vez por todas.

Koga reflexionó sobre sus palabras. Jin era mucho más maduro que él, a pesar de que tenían la misma edad. Él nunca había pensado en novias, hijos, ni montar una familia. Sus aspiraciones no iban más lejos de defender a los demás y de ser un hijo modelo para estar al cargo de la gran corporación Amagi. El resto de cosas carecían de espacio en su mente y preocupaciones. Se sintió un miserable.

-Eh, ¿me vas a decir que tú no tienes novia? ¿Y aquella chica rubia?

-¿Ha-Hashimoto? Es sólo una amiga. Una amiga con la que me siento muy a gusto.

-Pues estoy seguro de que a ella le encantaría ser algo más que eso…

-¿Tú-tú crees? –Koga se había sonrojado. Hablar de chicas no era su fuerte.

-Oh, venga ya, eres un chico rico y apuesto, no deberías de tener problemas en conseguirte una chica. Podrías llenar tú sólo una habitación entera.

Horribles recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Koga. Una habitación, muchas chicas… sangre y falsos Koga. No, no quería recordarlo. Aquel infierno era lo que no le dejaba dormir ni comportarse como cualquier chico de su edad.

-No… no me interesa tener una chica. Ahora mismo sólo quiero proteger a quienes lo necesiten y acabar con esos monstruos.

_El sentido justiciero de este chico no tiene límites_, pensó Jin.

-Yo llamaría a esa tal Hashimoto, Koga. Por lo que a mí respecta, voy a ver a Hanako. Así que si no quieres quedarte solo…

-Ahh, no me hagas esto. ¿Y si vamos los cuatro a algún lugar? Así no me sentiré tan… intimidado.

-Me da igual. Yo estaré en casa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Jin giró por la primera calle a la derecha mientras se despedía con la mano.


	2. Reencuentro

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

-¡Me da igual lo que digáis! ¡Estoy harta de esta casa y esta familia! ¡Me voy y no pienso volver!

Tanaka cerró la puerta con un portazo y abandonó su casa por enésima vez. No podía soportar más la situación de incomprensión de sus padres. No le hacían caso, no le preguntaban nunca nada de cómo se sentía ni lo que realmente quería. Se sentía como un mueble más en la casa. Decidió que ya era hora de dejarles para siempre. El inconveniente: no tenía dinero ni otro sitio al que ir. Bueno, sí que lo tenía, pero no había nadie esperándola. La casa de Jin.

Siguió caminando con su maleta hasta el barrio pobre y entró en las barracas. La casa de Jin seguía como siempre. La cama, la pequeña cocina y el baño. Nada más. Sin embargo, se sentía tan a gusto en ese lugar que no le importaba pasar el resto de su vida ahí. Mirara donde mirase, veía a Jin, se veía a ella con él, disfrutando de su vida como pareja. Lo triste era que Jin no volvía, y ella se sentía aún más sola.

Se estiró en la cama, aquella cama donde una semana atrás habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Ella se había hundido en su enorme y fuerte cuerpo, abrazándose y besándose sin nada que les separara. Ahí también Jin le había propuesto la idea de crear una familia, él y ella juntos. Tanaka no se lo creía, aunque le entusiasmaba la idea. Eso era lo que ella también necesitaba.

Se quedó frita encima del colchón, recordando aquellos momentos íntimos.

Al cabo de un rato, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, desperezándose, y se encontró la mirada de Jin, atenta a sus movimientos. Le produjo un enorme sobresalto.

-¿…Jin?

La emoción pudo con ella y se lanzó en un fortuito abrazo contra él. Jin la rodeó en sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

-Ya estoy en casa.

A lo que ella respondió, con los ojos llorosos:

-Bienvenido.

Ambos se fundieron en un intenso beso. Él la agarraba de la nuca, atrayéndola más y más hacia él, mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho, duro y firme, e iba acariciándole por toda su extensión. Le hizo estirarse sobre la cama y comenzó a subirse la camiseta. Jin, viendo sus intenciones, la paró.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No vamos a celebrar tu regreso?

-No.

Tanaka frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres un aburrido.

Jin se incorporó en la cama, apoyándose sobre la pared.

-No he vuelto para pasarme el día en la cama. He venido para ver cómo estabas, si necesitabas algo.

_Te necesito a ti_, pensó, pero sus palabras no se pronunciaron.

-Pues ya ves, sigo igual. Ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿vas a irte otra vez? –preguntó dolida, con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Sí, sólo tengo este día libre –titubeó unos instantes, pero prosiguió-. Estoy viviendo en casa de un amigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Ella le miró como si le hablara de un perro verde.

-¿De un amigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con un amigo y no conmigo? ¿Qué diantres haces cuando no estás conmigo, Jin? –Tanaka se había comenzado a emocionar y no podía ocultar su despecho.

-Es un asunto privado, no puedo hablar de ello, lo siento. Pero de verdad, no tienes que preocuparte –se acercó más a ella-. He vuelto porque quiero que pasemos el día… juntos.

A Tanaka se le iluminó el rostro, pero bajó la vista al momento.

-No me sirve de nada que me digas eso, si al final te vas a volver a ir. ¿Siempre vamos a estar así? –se abrazó las rodillas, mientras hundía la cara entre ellas-. Yo… acabo de irme de casa.

-¿Otra vez?

-¡Otra vez no! –contestó, enrojecida-. ¡Ésta es la última! Ya me he cansado… no quiero volver a esa casa. ¡Quiero estar contigo! –le golpeó con sus puños en el pecho.

Jin suspiró y cogió sus manos con suavidad.

-Estaremos juntos, pronto. Créeme. Pero por ahora tienes que confiar en mí y dejarme acabar con este asunto.

-Un asunto del que no tengo ni idea… -murmuró, agachando la cabeza.

Jin se levantó de la cama y tiró de su mano, invitándola a abandonar el sitio.

-Vámonos a dar una vuelta, ¿no te apetece?

-¿Adónde quieres ir tan pronto? Quedémonos aquí… -Tanaka se estiró de nuevo sobre el colchón, haciéndose un ovillo.

La verdad es que Jin se sentía un poco cansado después de haber dormido apenas un par de horas. Se tumbó al lado de Tanaka, mirando al techo. Ella aprovechó para abrazarle y apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿No te quedarías así para siempre? –le preguntó mientras con reseguía los huesos de su clavícula con el dedo índice.

-…Tal vez –respondió Jin tras un breve silencio.

Ambos se durmieron a los pocos minutos.

* * *

El futuro heredero de los Amagi se había quedado solo y no sabía qué hacer. No había planeado nada, la idea de pasar el día fuera se le había ocurrido de pronto, porque él también quería salir de la casa aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. Tras unos minutos de indecisión, siguió el consejo que le había dado Jin, y probó a llamar a Hashimoto desde una cabina.

-¿Diga? –contestó al otro lado del teléfono una dulce voz femenina.

-¿Hashimoto? Soy Koga… Koga Amagi. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? –respondió él, sin poder evitar sonrojarse, aunque ella no le estuviera viendo.

Hashimoto dio un brinco y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No podía creer que Koga le estuviera llamando. No le salía la voz y la mano le temblaba, mientras su corazón empezaba a bombear frenéticamente.

-¿Hashimoto…? –repitió Koga, ya dudoso de si realmente era ella con quien estaba hablando.

En su habitación, Mayu Hashimoto se sentó sobre la cama mientras sostenía el teléfono, y tras un largo suspiro, intentó serenarse.

-S-sí… soy Hashimoto. ¿Qué… qué querías?

Koga se quedó mirando su reflejo en el cristal de la cabina, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. En su último –y valga decir, único- encuentro a solas, Hashimoto le había besado, entregándole sus sentimientos de la manera más directa posible, pero él la detuvo, por culpa de aquellos recuerdos sangrientos de "su fiesta". No sabía decir si el beso le había resultado repugnante o si le había gustado, era incapaz de separar ambas emociones. ¿Aquel fatídico suceso no le iba a dejar en paz nunca? ¿Iba recordar las chicas mutiladas y violadas cada vez que intimara con alguien? No sabía si lo iba a conseguir, pero al menos iba a intentar que Hashimoto no se llevara una idea equivocada de él.

Lo que él no sabía es que Hashimoto sí sabía lo que había ocurrido, y quería olvidarlo tanto como él mismo.

-Verás… siento lo que pasó el otro día. Lo siento muchísimo, por tratarte sin respeto ni consideración, y por irme sin darte explicaciones. Me gustaría que nos viéramos… ahora, si es posible.

Le hacía daño recordar la cita con Koga, cómo él la había rechazado sin mediar palabra, de una manera casi violenta. Se sentía triste y sola, pero viendo que él se preocupaba por ella, le dio ánimos para intentarlo, aunque no estuviera muy segura de si serviría para algo. Al menos, quería volver a estar cerca de él.

-Está bien… ¿dónde estás? –Koga le dio la localización de la cafetería que estaba enfrente de la cabina telefónica-. De acuerdo… en veinte minutos estoy ahí.

Koga entró en la cafetería, se sentó en una de las mesas junto al cristal que daba a la calle y pidió un café bien cargado para que la espera se le hiciera más llevadera.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, un hombre pasó por su lado, acarició el borde de la mesa, y lentamente se sentó frente a él.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… pero si es el primogénito de los Amagi. ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Koga se quedó boquiabierto ante la aparición de ese extraño. ¿Quién diablos era? ¿De qué le conocía? El hombre no aparentaba más de veintitantos, y vestía traje azul de raya diplomática. El peinado era lo que no le pegaba a ese aspecto tan formal: llevaba un gran mechón de pelo sobre un lado y el resto engominado hacia atrás. Sin duda, era un tipo excéntrico, y su fría mirada lo delataba.

-Perdone… ¿le conozco de algo? –preguntó tímidamente Koga, al ver que le trataba con tanta familiaridad.

El extraño se cruzó de piernas y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa.

-Diría que no hemos tenido el placer de conocernos directamente. Más bien conozco a un amigo tuyo. Ay, pero no recuerdo su nombre, cómo era… -comenzó a chasquear los dedos.

Koga no entendía nada. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a Jin? Y si… ¿fuera un jugador? Estaba en problemas.

-Uhm… no me eres de ayuda. Bueno, no recuerdo su estúpido nombre de humano, pero sí su verdadero. Zet. ¿Te suena? –dijo con una sonrisa que escondía de todo menos frialdad.

Koga se quedó sin habla. Mierda, estaba en problemas. _No sé quién es este tío pero tengo que salir de aquí sin que nadie resulte herido. Debo mantener la calma._

-Quién es usted –dijo Koga seriamente.

-Qué modales los míos. Perdona, pero me dejo llevar. Me puedes llamar Haitani. Y a esos dos de la barra –señaló- los puedes llamar Jugador 1 y Jugador 2. Vienen conmigo, pero porque se han puesto pesados, ¿sabes?

Ya no cabía duda, estaba en apuros. No podía avisar a nadie sin que lo descubrieran. ¿A qué venía esta repentina intromisión de jugadores? Debía hacer algo y rápido, antes de que llegara Hashimoto. El tal Haitani, además, no parecía un jugador como los demás.

-Qué es lo que quiere de mí –espetó Koga, mirándole fijamente, lleno de impotencia.

-De ti, nada. Busco a tu amiguito. ¿Me dices donde está por las buenas o por las malas? Por las buenas te pago el café y por las malas te lo destrozo. ¿Qué te parece?

¿No sabían dónde estaba Jin? Pero si ya conocían su casa, ¿entonces no se encontraba allí? ¿Los habría notado? ¿Dónde estará? Koga no sabía qué decir.

-De momento no sé interpretar los silencios, así que te agradecería que me lo dijeras en voz alta. No tengo todo el día. Esos dos no están por la faena, yo sólo aviso.

Koga miró hacia la barra de nuevo, podía ver como la mano de uno se iba deformando y adquiriendo un color verdoso.

-No… no sé dónde está. Es la verdad –apretaba los puños por debajo de la mesa, conteniéndose.

-No te hagas el interesante, sabemos muy bien que ha estado escondido en tu casita. ¿Acaso quieres que vayamos de visita a la gran casa Amagi? No te miento que me muero de curiosidad por verla. A tu hermanita también.

_Konoha._

_Mierda, qué hago. No puedo poner en peligro a la gente del local, pero tampoco sé dónde está Jin… sólo puedo imaginar que ha conseguido escaparse mientras le buscaban y está oculto en algún lugar. No creo que haya vuelto a casa… ¿Y si les llevo a algún lugar donde no haya nadie? Sí, tengo que sacarlos de aquí, antes de que llegue Hashimoto… ¿pero dónde los llevo? ¿Y me matarán cuándo me descubran?_

-Chaval, me estoy aburriendo. O me lo dices o vuelo este sitio por los aires.

Koga se dio por vencido y decidió fingir. Sólo esperaba que no se dieran cuenta.

-Está bien, os llevaré donde se encuentra Zet.

-¿Nos llevarás? No, no. Nos _dirás_ donde se encuentra, sabemos ir a los sitios por nuestra cuenta. Oh –Haitani se percató de algo-, ¿acaso has quedado aquí con alguien? ¿Has quedado con él? Qué tonto soy, mira que no caer en eso. Pues vamos a esperar a tu visita, no vayamos a darle plantón, ¿no?

No debían de quedar muchos minutos para que llegara Hashimoto.

**Fin capítulo 2.**

Comentarios de la autora:

Como esta página no tiene rincón para dejar comentarios aprovecho ahora que subo este segundo capi para dar las gracias a quienquiera que lea este fanfic. Especialmente gracias **Azkaban** por dejarme un review en el anterior capítulo, me hizo muchísima ilusión ^^ No he encontrado ningún otro fanfic de Zetman en toda la red, salvo los otros 2 en inglés que *de momento* hay aquí, así que tampoco esperaba que me leyera alguien... Si alguien más ha topado con este fanfic, lo ha leído y le ha gustado en mayor o menor medida, me encantaría que me dejara su opinión! Me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo si sé que alguien lo va a leer ^^ Quizá suena un poco egoísta por mi parte "pedir" comentarios, pero es simplemente ilusión, puesto que no conozco mucha gente en mi entorno que haya leído el manga y me da pena no poder compartirlo con nadie, siendo Katsura uno de mis mangakas favoritos :(

De todos modos, gracias a cualquiera que lea el fanfic, espero que os guste, y espero que al menos lo disfrutéis. Un abrazo y nos vemos en el capítulo 3 *del cual aún no he pensado nada xD*.

Ah, se me olvidaba decir que, como quizás hayáis visto sobre todo con este segundo capítulo, que el fanfic está situado sobre el tomo 13. La verdad no me ciño a ningún momento en concreto, puesto que como el manga sigue abierto, no sé qué pasará, y como Zetman es bastante lineal, no se me ocurría hacer un fanfic en un "determinado momento" y he preferido escribir sobre la marcha, así que es posible que partes como el beso/cita de Hashimoto y Koga los mencione en el fanfic, y otras como Haitani en su aparición televisiva destroyer no (ambas cosas del tomo 13). Digamos que mezclo sucesos del manga y otros de cosecha propia. Espero que no resulte muy lioso al leer ^^U pero es la única manera que se me ocurrió de escribir el fanfic.

Ahora sí, eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
